1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems, and more particularly, to managing storage systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage area networks (“SAN”) are commonly used to store and access data. SAN is a high-speed sub-network of shared storage devices, for example, disks and tape drives. A computer system (may also be referred to as a “host”) can access data stored in the SAN.
Typical SAN architecture makes storage devices available to all servers that are connected using a computer network, for example, a local area network or a wide area network. The term server in this context means any computing system or device coupled to a network that manages network resources. For example, a file server is a computer and storage device dedicated to storing files. Any user on the network can store files on the server. A print server is a computer that manages one or more printers, and a network server is a computer that manages network traffic. A database server is a computer system that processes database queries.
Efforts are being made to upgrade drivers/software systems to manage SANs and SAN components. One challenge with changing drivers is that certain SAN based information gets lost when a system migrates from one driver to another driver. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system to automatically update information when new driver/software is used.